Lady and the Tramp (FG-OC fanmake)
by LDEJRuff
Summary: This is a retelling of the Disney film, Lady and the Tramp, with Family Guy characters and OCs (like Villains' Bad Girl's character Barbara) having the film's characters roles.
1. Chapter 1

_Lady and the Tramp (Family Guy/OC fanmake)_

by LDEJRuff

* * *

_There is but one thing money cannot buy: to wit- the wag of a dog's tail. This is quoted from Rush Billings in the original version of Lady and the Tramp. So it is to all dogs, be they ladies or tramps, that this fanfic is respectfully dedicated._

* * *

Chapter 1 - Barbara's New Home

* * *

It was Christmas morning in the city of Quahog, Rhode Island. And this was a very special one for Peter Griffin, his wife, Lois, and their two children, Meg and Chris. For pretty soon, they were going to add another addition to the family. Inside the living room, Peter gave Lois his gift to her.

"It's for you, honey," he said. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh, Peter," Lois said with awe. "It's just what I wanted, isn't it? Trimmed with ribbons?"

"Well," Peter began as she opened the present, "it _has_ a ribbon."

Inside was a Basque Shepherd puppy, female. Lois gasped in surprise, smiling.

"Oh, how sweet," she said, holding the puppy.

"You like her, Mom?" Meg said.

"Oh, I love her," Lois replied. "What a perfectly beautiful little lady."

"So," Chris began, "What are you going to name her, Mom?"

"Well," Lois answered, "I think I'll name her after your grandmother, Chris. How does 'Barbara' sound?"

"That's a keeper," Chris said.

Lois giggled, "Barbara it is."

* * *

**Author's note:** Coincidentally, Lois' mother's name is also Barbara.

* * *

That night, Peter set up a place for the new puppy to sleep in the kitchen. He put a basket near the table. In the basket was a sheet and a small pillow. Lois carried little Barbara into the kitchen. The puppy didn't seem to like it.

"Come on, Barbara," Peter called. "Over here."

Barbara came, and Peter placed her into the basket.

"There now," he continued. "A nice little bed for you."

"But Peter," Lois began, "do you think she'll be warm enough?

"Why not, Lois?" Peter answered as he was about to flip the light switch. "She'll be snug as a bug in a... Uh-oh." He just realized the day's newspaper. "Almost forgot something," he continued as he placed the paper next to the basket. "There we go." He then flipped the switch. "Good night, Barbara." He turned to Lois as they started to go upstairs. "Don't worry, Lois. She'll go right to sleep."

He stopped short when Barbara got out of the kitchen and followed him.

"No, Barbara," he said, picking her up. He placed Barbara back in the basket. "This is where you belong, right here."

However, as soon as he left, Barbara started following again, and began to whimper when she saw her new owners nearly all the way upstairs.

"Oh, Peter, look," Lois said in awe. "She's lonesome. Don't you think, maybe, just for tonight?"

"Now, Lois," Peter began, picking Barbara up, "if we're going to show her whose master, we must be firm from the beginning."

With that, he put Barbara back in the basket in the kitchen once more. This time, to make sure she stayed in the kitchen, he placed a chair in front of the kitchen door before making his way to the bedroom.

Barbara, tried to open the door, but found it blocked. She started to whimper, but some knocking from above made the whimpering stop.

"Barbara, please stop," Meg called from inside her bedroom.

"Yeah," Chris added from inside _his_ bedroom.

But again, Barbara whimpered. Peter turned on the living room light, tapped a foot, and said, "Barbara, quiet now. Ya' hear me? Back to bed, quick now." Barbara did so. "And not one more sound out of you tonight."

* * *

Time passed, and it was two in the morning. Barbara scraped the chair away from the door, making her escape from the kitchen. While in the living room, she made her way up the stairs and found Peter and Lois' bedroom. She started to whimper.

Upon hearing Barbara's whimpering, Lois said, "Peter..."

Peter responded by placing his pillow over his head to drown out the whimpering.

Again, Barbara whimpered, and yipped.

"Oh, Peter," Lois said, understanding that she needed to sleep in the bedroom.

Peter finally gave in. "Oh, okay, Barbara. You win. You can sleep up here."

This delighted Barbara, and she slept on the end of the bed.

* * *

Six months have passed, and Barbara was fully grown. Upon those six months, she gained the ability to walk and talk like a human, even though she was still a dog.

Upon fetching Peter's slippers, she said, "Good morning, Peter."

"Good morning, Barbara," Peter replied before looking at the window. "Uh-oh."

"What's wrong, Peter?" Lois said, waking up upon hearing Peter say that.

"Can't you explain to Barbara about Sundays?" Peter replied, yawning.

Barbara then went downstairs to begin her daily job. Outside, she saw a squirrel and started to chase it. However, the chasing stopped when she heard the newspaper boy's bike bell ringing.

"Good morning!" Barbara called the paperboy.

"Good morning!" the paperboy called back as he threw the paper to the Griffins' yard.

Barbara caught the paper, and tried to carry it all the way through the doggie door in the kitchen door.

* * *

During breakfast, Peter read the paper, and didn't mind the hole in the headlines section.

"Have any of you noticed?" he asked his family. "Since we had Barbara, we don't see anymore of those disturbing headlines."

"Yeah, Dad," Meg agreed.

"I just don't know what we'd do without her," Chris added.

As Peter gave Barbara a doughnut, Lois said, "Well, it looks like she's six months old. We may give her a licence soon."

"Yeah," Peter agreed as Barbara began to eat her doughnut.

"What's a licence?" Barbara asked.

"I'll show you sometime today," Lois answered.

* * *

**Author's note:** Barbara is copyright of Villains' Bad Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lady and the Tramp (Family Guy/OC fanmake)_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 2 - Scott and Vinny

* * *

Inside the living room, Lois opens a box next to Barbara. Inside the box is a blue collar with a licence.

"I hope it fits, Lois," Barbara said.

"So do I, Barbara," Lois agreed.

Barbara put the collar around her neck.

"Well, it looks nice on you," Lois said.

"Yes," Barbara agreed. "So grown up. I'm going to show it to Scott and Vinny."

"Okay, but hurry back," Lois said. "We're going to have lunch afterwards."

Barbara got outside to the front yard and spotted her neighbor, a Scottish Terrier named Scott, near Cleveland's house, carrying a bone in his right front paw. He spoke with an American accent.

_Four steps ahead, and then to the left,_

_And right to the place where I marked it_

As he was singing to the tune of "The Banks of Loch Lomond", he dug a place inside a bush and put the bone inside with the other bones he collected.

_With a yummy little bone that I'll bury for my own_

_Right here in the hole in the backyard._

Scott chuckled. "What a sight."

"Scott," he heard Barbara call. "Oh, Scott."

Scott sat atop his bone-filled hole, hiding it, as Barbara started walking by.

"Good morning, Scott," she said.

"Oh," Scott giggled nervously. "Good morning, Barbara."

"Notice anything different?" Barbara asked.

Scott guessed, "You had a bath today?"

"Nope," Barbara shook her head.

"You had your nails clipped?" Scott guessed.

"Guess again," Barbara replied.

"Well," Scott began, "I guess I wouldn't be knowing, then."

Barbara happily shook her head, showing off her collar.

"Why, Barbara," Scott said, smiling. "You have a collar."

"Do you like it?" Barbara asked.

"Yes," Scott answered. "It must be expensive. Have you shown it to Vinny yet?"

"Not yet."

"Well," Scott began, "we should show it to him. You know how sensitive he is about these things."

* * *

The two made their way to see Vinny, sleeping on his owner's front porch. His breed was a cross between an Italian Greyhound and a German Shepherd.

"He's dreaming," Barbara whispered.

"Yes," Scott whispered back as Vinny began sleep walking around the porch on his fours and sniffing. "He's dreaming about those days he and his dad tracked criminals through the marshes."

"Really?" Barbara whispered.

"Well, that was before..." Scott stopped.

"Before what?" Barbara whispered.

"It's about time you knew, Barbara," Scott whispered. "It shouldn't have happened to a dog, but Vinny's lost his sense of smell."

Barbara gasped, "No."

"Yes," Scott whispered, still. "But we can't let him know about it. He'd be heartbroken."

Vinny awoke at the sight of his two friends, and spoke with an Italian-American accent.

"Uh," he said. "Where'd he go? Where'd he go?"

"Go?" Scott repeated.

"Yeah," Vinny said. "He's a big one. Six-foot-two, or three. Wore a stripped suit and no collar." He stopped when he looked at Barbara. "Wow, Barbs. You have a collar on."

"And a licence," Barbara added.

"My gosh," Vinny said. "Time flies."

"Yes," Scott agreed as Barbara looked at her reflection in Vinny's water dish. "Seems like only yesterday she was cutting her teeth in Peter's slippers. And now, there she is, a full-grown lady."

"Wearing the greatest honor man can bestow," Vinny continued.

"A badge of respectability," Scott added.

"That's right," Vinny said. "As my father once said... Did I mention my father before?"

"Yes, Vinny," Scott answered.

"Oh, yeah," Vinny realized.

Just then, Barbara saw a red station wagon coming into her house's front yard.

"It's Peter," she said. "Excuse me."

She ran to her house and greeted Peter as he got out of the car.

"Hi, Peter," Barbara greeted.

"Hey, Barbara," Peter greeted back. "Come on, I'll race you home.

The two ran to the front door, but Barbara got to the door first.

"You win again, Barbara," Peter said, rewarding her with a doggie treat. She balanced the treat on her nose. "Steady." Just then, he noticed Barbara's collar. "Well, what have we here? Wow, you're a big girl now. Okay."

Barbara ate her treat as Peter opened the door.

"Ladies first," Peter said, allowing Barbara to go in before him.

* * *

Inside, the five were watching TV on the living room couch.

"You know, guys," Peter began, "with Barbara, life is complete."

"Yes," Lois agreed. "I just can't imagine anything to take her place in our hearts."

Barbara was glad to hear it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lady and the Tramp (Family Guy/OC fanmake)_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 3 - Brian the Tramp

* * *

A few days later, a fully-grown male white labrador retriever was sleeping at the train station. The train's whistle woke him up, and the first thing he did that day was yawn and stretch his legs. He got up and started walking on his hind legs, like a human. He walked all the way to a trickle of water and washed himself. Afterwards, he dried himself off and addressed the conductor.

"Good morning, Lorenzo," he greeted.

"Good morning, Brian," Lorenzo greeted back. "Wonderful day, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Brian agreed. "What a day. Well, time to dig up some breakfast.

* * *

Brian started to walk around his neighborhood and stopped in front of the pet shop window. On display were a litter of puppies, who took fond of him.

"Cute little rascals," Brian said, admiring the puppies. "Coochie-coochie-coochie-coochie coo."

He chuckled then, and got back to his search for breakfast.

"Now," he began, "where to search for breakfast? Hmmm..."

He looked at the butcher's shop first, then the bakery, until finally, he spotted...

"Dominick's," he said. "That's it. Haven't been there in a week.

He got up to the alley and got the restaurant owner's attention.

"Bongiorno, Brian," Dominick said as he was preparing a pizza. "Let-a me guess-a. You wanna your breakfast?"

"Sure thing, Dom," Brian answered.

"Okay," Dominick replied. "I save-a some nice-a bones for you." He tossed a bone out the door and Brian caught it.

"Thanks, Dom," Brian called.

"Prego," Dominick called back. "Good-a catch."

* * *

As Brian chomped on his bone, he noticed dog catcher Joe Swanson's wagon pull in behind the fence. Joe put a sign on the other side. As soon as Joe left, Brian peered out and read the sign:

_Notice:_

_Any and all unlicenced dogs in_

_the city of Quahog, Rhode Island,_

_will immediately be impounded_

_by order of the City Council._

"Uh-oh," Brian said in worry.

He looked at the back of the wagon and saw that two of his friends, a bulldog and another white labrador retriever, this time, a female, were in there. He got their attention.

"Psst," Brian whispered.

"Why, Blimey," the bulldog said in a British accent. "Look, Shelly. It's our friend, Brian the Tramp."

"Shhh," Brian whispered, informing the bulldog to be quiet.

"Hey, Brian," Shelly said quietly. "Came here to join the party?"

"No time for wisecracks, guys," Brian whispered. "I gotta get you out of there." He started to loosen the cage. "The pressure's on. Signs are all over town."

"Gee, thanks, Brian," Shelly said.

"Yeah," the bulldog agreed. "You're a bit of all right, chum."

"Okay, get going," Brian ordered.

"Hey," Joe said from the driver's seat. "What's going on over there?"

"Scram, and be careful!" Brian continued.

As soon as the two dogs got out of the back, Joe started to chase the two. However, Brian got Joe's attention, distracting him from the two, and biting his pant leg.

"Why, you mangy mutt," Joe said. "Let go of me!"

"Better catch me," Brian said, running the opposite direction.

"You, my furry little enemy, are on my 'Most Wanted' list," Joe seethed as he chased Brian.

* * *

Brian luckily found shelter when he started to come into Barbara's neighborhood at Spooner Street. As soon as Brian found his hiding place, Joe started to look around, with no sign of him. As soon as Joe left, and out of Brian's sight, he started to look around.

"Well, look at _this_ place," Brian said, looking around. "Spooner Street."

Brian got up to a bird bath and noticed a couple of pidgeons bathing.

"Hey," Brian addressed them. "How's pickings?"

"Pretty slim, newbie," one of the pidgeons replied.

"Yeah," the other pidgeon added. "There are lids on every trash can, and fences around every tree."

"See for yourself," the first pidgeon said.

Brian did so.

"Huh," he said. "You're right. I wonder what the leash and collar set does for excitement."

Brian continued his routine and looked around the street.

* * *

Scott and Vinny walked up to the Griffin house and saw Barbara down on the dumps.

"Huh," Scott wondered. "Why are you looking so glum on this beautiful day?"

"Did Peter and Lois mistreat you or some'n?" Vinny asked.

"No," Barbara answered. "It's something _I_ did, I guess."

"You?" Scott amd Vinny said in unison.

"It must be," Barbara said. "They're acting so..."

Her sentence was interrupted when Lois set a plant out the window.

"Well, hello boys," Lois addressed Scott and Vinny. "Didn't think you'd come to visit today."

"Thanks, Mrs. Griffin," Scott replied. "Is it okay if we take Barbara out back for a discussion?"

"Well, I don't see why not," Lois answered.

Upon Lois' request, the three dogs walked to the backyard and began their chat.

"Okay, Barbs," Scott began, "get on with the details."

"Well," Barbara began, "It all started the other day when Peter came home bringing Chris and Meg back from school."

* * *

_**Flashback:**__ It was three-fifteen that day, and Barbara tried to greet the three humans coming out of the station wagon._

_"Hey, guys," Barbara greeting. "How was school today?"_

_"Not now, Barbara," Peter replied._

_Barbara wondered what was going on. Peter, Meg and Chris didn't want to play with her? She got inside the house, following them without them noticing._

_"Lois, are you okay?" Peter asked his wife._

_"Of course, I am," Lois answered. "Why shouldn't I be?"_

_"We can't help worrying about you, Mom," Meg said._

_"After all, in the condition you're in," Peter began, "alone all day and walking that dog."_

_Barbara was taken aback by this._

* * *

This surprised both Scott and Vinny.

"'That dog'?" they repeated in unison.

"Peter never called me _that_ before," Barbara nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that, Barbara," Scott said, placing a paw on her shoulder. "After all, they're only humans."

"That's right," Vinny agreed. "As my father once said... Did I ever mention my father before?"

"Yes, Vinny," Scott answered, "often."

"Oh, yeah," Vinny realised.

"Well, now Lois is..." Barbara began. "The two of us would enjoy our afternoon walk together, but yesterday..."

* * *

_**Flashback:**__ In relation to this, Barbara found Lois sitting on a rocker knitting a sock._

_"Hey, Lois," Barbara said, carrying a leash. "Want to take me on our walk?"_

_"No, Barbara," Lois shook her head, putting the leash on the table next to her. "Not today."_

_"Well, uh," Barbara began, getting her ball, "how about we play ball?"_

_"Not now, Barbara," Lois said, taking the ball and placing it next to the leash._

_Little did Lois know her ball of yarn fell out of her lap. Barbara got out of her depression and began to play with the yarn, interrupting Lois' knitting._

_"Barbara, stop playing with that," Lois said, lightly spanking her on the flank._

_Barbara yelped a little._

* * *

Back to the present.

"It didn't hurt, really," Barbara continued. "But Lois never struck me before."

Scott and Vinny looked at each other.

"Now, Barbara," Scott began, "don't take it too seriously. After all, at a time like this..."

"That's right," Vinny agreed. "You see, Barbs, there comes a time when humans begin to, uh, well, you know, the birds and the bees, or the stork...uh, that is..."

"Get to the point, Vinny," Scott interrupted.

"Okay," Vinny replied, then turned to Barbara. "What I'm tryin' to say is that Lois is expectin' a little bambino."

"Bambino?" Barbara repeated.

"He means a baby," Scott informed.

"Oh," Barbara realised. "What's a baby?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Lady and the Tramp (Family Guy/OC fanmake)_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 4 - What's a Baby?

* * *

Upon hearing Barbara's question, Brian got into the yard without the three of them knowing.

"Well," Scott began to answer, "they resemble humans."

"But they're smaller," Vinny added.

"And they can walk on fours," Scott continued.

"Yet they can laugh and cry a lot," Vinny added.

"Yes," Scott continued. "And they're expensive. You won't be permitted to play with it."

"But babies are sweet," Vinny added.

"And very soft and gentle," Scott agreed.

Brian walked further to the three after hearing them talk.

"Just a cute little bundle," he chuckled, "of trouble."

The three were surprised to hear this.

"They scratch, pinch, pull ears," Brian continued, "but, heck, any dog can take it. It's what they do in your happy home. Home wreckers, that's what they are."

"Now see here," Scott yelled, getting Brian's attention. "Who are _you_ to barge in?"

"I'm Brian," Brian introduced. "I'm the voice of experience. Just wait until the baby gets here. You get the urge for a comfy scratch and... 'Put the dog out!'" he continued, in a falsetto voice. "'He'll get fleas on the baby!'" He continued using his normal voice then. "You start barking at some strange mutt." He demonstrated his barking at Scott, then used his falsetto voice again. "'Stop that racket, you'll wake the baby!'" Now he used his falsetto voice again. "Remember those nice juicy beef cuts? Forget them. Leftover baby food. And that nice cosy bed by the fire? A leaky dog house."

Barbara was worried over what he just said. "Oh, no."

"Don't listen to him, Barbara," Scott said, comforting her. "No human's that cruel."

"Of course not," Vinny agreed. "We all know that dogs are a human's best friends."

"Oh, come now, guys," Brian said, shrugging. "You haven't fallen for that old line, have you?"

"We don't need you and your silly ideas," Scott growled. "Get out of here!"

"Okay, Tiny," Brian said, backing away.

"The name's Scott!" Scott corrected him.

"Okay, Scott," Brian said, backing away still.

"That's _Mister_ Scott to you!" Scott yelled.

"Okay, okay," Brian said as he started to leave. "But remember this: human hearts have room for love and affection. When the baby moves in, the dog moves out."

Barbara was astonished and shocked to hear what he just said.

* * *

Later that night, Peter was about to mark the calendar for when the baby was going to be due.

"Okay, I say about..."

At a loss for words, he circled the entirety of April.

"Oh, boy. Well, Lois, I just don't know when it'll be."

"Neither do I, Peter," Lois replied, making a list of baby names, with one name, Stewie, being a possible name. "All we can do is...hope."

* * *

Time has passed. One night in January, Peter went out to find some take-out food, but not before calling upstairs.

"Lois, are you sure you want watermelon?"

"Mmm-hmm," Lois called back. "And don't forget about the chop suey."

"Okay, honey," Peter called, then turned his attention to Meg and Chris, who were doing their homework on the living room couch. "See you later, kids."

"Bye, Dad," they replied.

Barbara was still a little worried as Peter went out the door.

* * *

Again, time has passed to the day of the baby shower in February. The house is full of guests, including the Griffins' neighbors, like the Swansons, and the Browns.

"Those little booties are the cutest little things I've ever seen," Bonnie, Joe's wife, said to Lois in the living room.

"And that Bonnet," Donna Tubbs-Brown added. "Isn't it just adorable?"

"Gee, Lois, you look so radiant," Bonnie said.

"Thank you, Bonnie," Lois replied.

"That's what I told Joe the other day," Bonnie continued. "Then, I said to him, 'in all my days, I've never seen someone as radiant as Lois.'"

Lois and Donna laughed at what Bonnie just said.

Barbara quickly abandoned the living room and went to the kitchen where the men were. Peter felt a little depressed.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Cleveland, Donna's husband, asked Peter. "You look awful."

"Yes," Glenn Quagmire added, "completely terrible."

"I haven't felt this worse in my life since Meg was born," Peter said.

"Cheer up, Peter," Joe said. "The old doc hasn't lost a father yet."

Quagmire and Cleveland laughed at this joke, which Barbara found confusing.

* * *

Again, time passed, this time, to the rainy night in April when the baby was born. Lois, who held her baby, called her parents on her cellular phone.

"It's a boy, Mom and Dad," she said. "His name's Stewie. He's got blue eyes, just like me."

Barbara looked at her in worry as Dr. Hartman left the room, packing his equipment.


	5. Chapter 5

_Lady and the Tramp (Family Guy/OC fanmake)_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 5 - Baby Stewie and Aunt Carol

* * *

Time had passed since Stewie was born. However, Barbara was still a little confused.

"_What in the world is a baby?_" she thought as she began to wander around the house. "_I just don't understand. Maybe it's something wonderful. Everyone in the family is smiling, acting real nice. But they haven't noticed me lately._"

As Barbara was about to go upstairs, she saw Peter carrying some empty bottles and whistling the Family Guy theme. Barbara got out of the way, but Peter didn't notice her.

Again, she thought, "_What is a baby anyway? I guess I'll find out why Peter, Lois, Meg and Chris are acting this way._"

As Barbara got inside Stewie's bedroom, she saw Lois holding him in her arms. He was in his pajamas and already sleeping. Lois sang a lullaby in tune to the Lullaby by Johannes Brahms.

_Never fear, I am here,_

_Rest your head, little Stewie,_

_Now, you're safe in my arms,_

_Love will keep you far from harm._

As Lois placed Stewie into his crib, still sleeping, Barbara secretly looked at the sleeping baby, knowing she didn't want to disturb anyone.

_I will always be here,_

_Keeping you safe and warm,_

_With your family so close,_

_Welcome to your new home._

Peter, Meg and Chris smiled, noticing Barbara watch the sleeping baby. Peter began to pat Barbara on the head, helping her see Stewie. Now once again happy, Barbara wagged her tail.

"There now, Stewie," Lois said quietly, wrapping a blanket around him. "Dream on."

* * *

The next few days, the Griffins were getting ready to leave for a few days. Peter was packing his suitcase.

"Well, that should do it," he said. "Enough stuff to take us halfway to Australia." As Peter finished packing, he called to the rest of the family, "Everyone, we haven't much time."

Lois looked in worry at her sleeping newborn in his room.

"Oh, but Peter," Lois began, "We just can't leave him alone like this. He's still so small and helpless."

"Don't worry, Mom," Meg assured. "He'll be okay."

"Now, come on, honey," Peter said. "If Stewie wakes up, we'll never go."

"But I feel guilty leaving him like this," Lois replied.

As the Griffins were about to leave, Barbara called, "Wait!"

"Barbara, what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"You guys can't run out on him," Barbara answered. "He'll be worried to find you've gone missing."

"Don't worry, Barbs," Chris assured. "We'll be back in a few days."

"Yeah," Meg agreed. "Aunt Carol will be here."

"And with you to help her, she's..." Lois said before the doorbell rang. "Oh, there's that sister of mine now."

Lois went over to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Lois," Carol greeted. "Sorry I'm late. I hope I haven't kept you guys waiting."

"Don't worry, Carol," Lois said, about to take her suitcase. "Here, let me take your things."

"No fuss, Lois," Carol said. "I know my way around. You don't want to miss your plane now, do you? Have a good time, guys. Don't worry about anything. Bye, guys. See you in a few days."

"Bye, Carol," Peter and Lois waved, getting into the station wagon.

"Bye, Aunt Carol," Meg and Chris waved as the station wagon pulled out of the drive way.

Little did Carol know she closed the door behind a waving Barbara, leaving her outside. However, she entered through the doggy door in the kitchen.

"And now to see that nephew of mine," Carol said, not noticing Barbara come in. Barbara followed Carol upstairs to Stewie's room, without the former knowing. "Coochie, coochie, coochie," Carol said, holding little Stewie in her arms. "Oh, you adorable little..." She stopped short and gasped at the sight of Barbara. "What are _you_ doing in here? Go on, now, shoo!"

Barbara backed away as Carol closed the door.

"There now, Stewie," Carol said inside the room, calming him down. "Aunt Carol won't let that mean dog frighten you."

Barbara went downstairs sad. She didn't want to harm Stewie. She passed in front of a basket Carol left, which opened to show a couple of cats: one cat was orange with thick fur, and the other was a white Turkish Angora.

"Hello, Barbara," the orange cat greeted with a male British accent. "I hope you remember Principessa and I."

"Hi, guys," Barbara greeted. "Try not to make a mess of everything. I don't want the baby to..."

"Oh, a baby?" the Turkish Angora, Principessa, repeated.

"Yes," Barbara answered. "He's asleep in his bedroom upstairs while Carol's taking care of him."

"If you have a baby around," the orange cat began, "there could be some milk nearby."

"And if James and I look in the buggy," Principessa began, "there could be pleanty of milk for the both of us."

"Stop right there, you two!" Barbara halted. "That milk's for Stewie!"

Inside the bedroom, as Carol cradled Stewie, she heard noises downstairs.

"What's going on down there?" Carol said, putting Stewie into his crib.

She went downstairs and saw that things were a mess, and that the two cats are in really bad shape.

"Oh, my goodness!" Carol gasped. "My precious cats! Oh, that wicked dog attacking my innocent little angels.

Little did Carol know that they had faked their injury and blamed it on Barbara. As she carried them, James and Principessa shook their tails.


End file.
